Update:Patch Notes (15 January 2018)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week's update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. ---- *The Champions token inventory icon is now much larger. *Skill plot icons will now appear in Dungeoneering Sinkholes! *The quest icon for The Prisoner of Glouphrie has been updated. *A sinking wall in the north-east side of Taverley dungeon has been fixed. *The Sliske's invitation box inventory model has been fixed. *The Legend Guild Bankers will now display the bank icon on the minimap when the player is on the correct floor. *The player now crawls when entering the hole to visit Camdozaal. *The purple stripes have been removed from the retro polo neck basic clothing for female players *Graphical issues with the Malevolent Cuirass (Shadow)'s left arm have been fixed. *The lodestone minimap and world map icon has been updated to use its own recoloured graphic in Legacy interface mode. *The snow effect has been removed from all areas of Prifddinas. *Players can now auto-redeem Dungeoneering token bags and cash bags won from Treasure Hunter. *Doc now sells the Invention master cape in his shop. *Players can now transmute up to 30 sets of raw, stackable arc resources at once. *The Farming skill cape perk now gives the correct amount of potato cactus. *The Slayer counter will now display the message 'Special Assignment' when given a special Slayer task, overriding the previous task. *It is no longer possible to create multiple player-owned Slayer dungeons. *Players will no longer be kicked from a Dungeoneering floor when attempting to trade a Dungeoneering journal. However, Dungeoneering journals remain untradeable. *Loot beams and related messages will no longer apply to Shattered Worlds anima. *Killing NPCs within the Fight Caves will no longer give combat experience incorrectly, such as when using deathtouched darts. *Raw web spinners are once again tradeable and can be sold to the Daemonheim smuggler. *The tooltip for food in Daemonheim now correctly shows lifepoints healed for players with a Constitution level that does not meet the requirements for the full effect. *The Dungeoneering map now reliably reopens for all party members when joining a dungeon. *The Catherby Ticket Vendor will now display the correct location on the minimap and world map. *Zamorak is no longer visible in the Black Knights' Fortress until The Death of Chivalry has been completed. *Andrew's lamp, Paul's lamp and Ian's lamp from Gower Quest can now be used to increase the Fletching skill. The appropriate Fletching level is now required to claim these lamps. *A typo in Family Crest has been corrected. *The 'You have completed the Task!' message no longer appears after completing specific pieces of content, such as Fate of the Gods. *Players can no longer earn the K'rilow achievement by preventing K'ril from attacking them. *The Good Enough for a Goblin achievement now correctly accounts for non-melee weapons. *The players who were previously unable to take advantage of the 2-for-1 RuneMetrics Premier Club offer can now do so. *''Holiday Parade'' no longer plays in the Grand Exchange. It has been automatically unlocked upon login for players who did not take part in the 2017 Christmas event. *Unlocked loot beam variants can now be toggled on/off individually to customise which ones will appear in rotation. *A number of the messages typically received on login have been removed or tweaked. *The following can now be toggled on/off in the chat settings: *Player-owned port voyage complete messages *Player-owned port random flavour messages *Eastern lands login messages *Daily challenge login messages *Items that incorrectly showed an item charge tooltip now no longer do so. *Activating a level 99 prayer, such as Affliction, will no longer deactivate Wrath. *An option to reset all metrics rows when the data interval is set to 'since reset' has now been added. *Trading, requesting assists or attempting to duel will no longer drag a player into the dangerous area of the Wilderness. *Loot beams now consistently disappear when using a legendary pet to pick up drops. *The transform and change-look options on the Wildstalker helmets have been re-enabled. *Players can no longer deal poison damage to Vindicta and Gorvek during the transition phase of the boss fight. *Players will no longer lose the Attack option when Vindicta is transitioning to her next boss phase. This will help prevent players from walking under her during the transition. *Attempting to receive a lootshare drop inside an instance that is being deleted will no longer cause a disconnect. *A message in the wardrobe has been tweaked to indicate that unequippable items may need unlocking rather than purchasing. *The authenticator bank pin will now consistently lock certain features of the game under specific circumstances. *Blocked tiles in the Mountain Camp have been removed. *All sections of Kuradal's dungeon are now marked as part of a members' area. *The order of the 'Wear' and 'Check Runes' option has been reversed for Large pouches, as the runes stored within are now shown on the pouch's tooltip. *Memory strands no longer display as rare tokens when made a favourite within the currency pouch. *The 'Subscribe' button was removed for free players viewing a non-survey poll's results. *Players can now combine used variants of the Scrimshaw of Corruption, Aggression and Sacrifice. *An incorrect dungeon map link has been replaced with a dungeon icon on the Zanaris world map. *The deposit box in the Menaphos bank will no longer prevent a player from trying to travel to another booth. *The buff icon for Debilitate will now correctly clear when unequipping a shield with the effect active. *The cannonball buff icon now only shows with an active cannon. *Items are no longer tracked twice on the boss drop log when receiving a boss drop with lootshare enabled. *The God Book reclamation interface has been updated following Horror from the Deep. *The Circus rewards interface and scoreboard have been updated to use the current interface style. *'The Magister' is now an option for quick prayer preset names. *Players can now right-click the report button to display options for 'Report a player' and 'Report a bug'. *The Epic Epic Dungeoneering achievement now uses a list of sagas similar to the Bridge over Fremmy Waters achievement. *The Gatestone, Gatestone Two and Group Gatestone teleports can now all be cast while on the global cooldown, as can creating a Gatestone or Gatestone Two.